The present invention relates to a display system having an improved display panel.
Display systems are commonly utilized in association with push-button actuated switches, annunciators, and signaling devices. A known display system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,050. This known display system is constructed so as to be readable in bright sunlight. The display system includes a prism having a pair of light receiving faces.
When a source of light is energized in the display system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,050, light is transmitted to the light receiving faces of the prism. The light is transmitted through the prism to a light emitting face of the prism. A display panel is disposed in front of the prism. Indicia on the display panel is observable when the source of light is energized, even when the display panel is exposed to bright sunlight. However, the indicia on the display panel is obscured when the source of light is not energized.